SmackDown
The ISB SmackDown Brand is currently run by the sole General Manager, M_uNiT2k5. His predecessor was RKO-Cutter, who was let go as General Manager after failing to post results for multiple shows. Unlike the RAW and ECW brands, SmackDown is the only show to have never been "cancelled". It is currently the longest running brand in ISB History, as is considered to have had the best General Manager of all time, the legendary edenborn. SmackDown News *RAW and SmackDown will be holding a Supershow next week, featuring Superstars from both brands. The main event will feature The Powers That Be vs. Dark Resistance in a Tag Team Title Unification match. *Pure Champion Shadowafs8 will face Cruiser Weight Champion creepyspencer at the Supershow. *"Jars" by Chevelle is the official theme song for No Mercy. Weekly Top 5 Each week, the top 5 users of the SmackDown brand will be ranked. You can earn a spot on the top 5 by constantly winning matches, making good promos, winning title's, and generally being a good user. The weekly top 5 will begin after next week RAW and SmackDown Supershow. #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Next PPV - No Mercy No Mercy is SmackDown's next Pay-Per-View event that begins on October 5, 2009. The event will last one week, and will be headlined by jpmegami vs. -Dark_Shadow- for SmackDown's World Heavyweight Championship. More information on No Mercy will be released soon, so keep checking back for announcements. Roster Statistics Tag Teams/Factions *'Masters of Evil' (LeopardZ, hitman_hart05 and -Dark_Shadow-) *'Deez Nuts' (money_in_the_bank and Dimension.) *'Committed to Gr8ness' (commit_me_to_memory and gr8dane RIP) *'The Powers That Be' (jpmegami and BigAC88) Trophies Trophies can be earned by completing certain challenges. There are four types of trophies -- Bronze, Silver, Gold and Platinum. Bronze are the easiest to earn, while Gold are the hardest. You can only earn the Platinum trophy once you've gained all of the other trophies. If you do earn the Platinum trophy, you'll automatically receive a title shot for any Championship you want, and a 3 month adoption from VivaLaBen. Trophies are optional, and you do not have to collect them if you don't want to. They are also retroactive, except for "One For One". Bronze *'Championship Gold' - Win any of the five title's on SmackDown. *'One For One' - Win a match. *'Two For Two' - Win two matches in a row. *'Three Times a Charm' - Win three matches in a row. *'Moving On Up' - Compete at a Pay-Per-View *'Match of the Week' - Compete in the match of the week. *'Promo of the Week' - Take part in a promo of the week. *'Finish Him!' - Use your finisher in a promo. *'Success!' - Successfully defend your Championship. *'RAW Ownage' - Defeat a RAW Superstar. *'#1 Contender' - Win a #1 Contenders match. *'Double Header' - Compete in two matches on the same card. *'The First 24' - Post for your match within 24 hours and win. *'Battle Royale' - Win a Battle Royal. *'Handicapped' - Win a Handicap match with the odds against you. *'Gamer' - Defeat your opponent in any game over Xbox Live, PSN, or MSN. Silver *'Pure Athlete' - Defeat the Pure Champion. *'Weightless' - Defeat the Cruisweight Champion. *'Teamwork' - Defeat the Unified Tag Team Champions. *'Some Legend' - Defeat the Legends Champion. *'Top Dog' - Defeat the World Champion *'The Streak' - Win 5 matches in a row. Gold *'Double or Nothing' - Hold two title's at once. *'Top of the World' - Win the World Championship. Platinum *'SmackDown's Greatest' - Obtain every Trophy on the SmackDown Brand. FAQDown #Q) When are threads posted? A) Every Monday, a new thread will be posted unless I say otherwise. #Q) How do I earn a title shot? A) You can earn a title shot by constantly winning matches, winning #1 contenders matches, and even beating a current champion. #Q) Will there be rest periouds? A) Every once in a while, everyone will receive a week off to relax. You can also ask for a week off at anytime. #Q) How many points do I earn/lose when I win/lose a match? A) When you win, you'll earn a +1. In rare cases, you can receive a +2. As for losing, you'll receive a -1. If you no show a match, you'll receive a -2. If you no show constantly, you will be suspended. If you're a title holder and constantly no show, you may be stripped of your title. #Q) Will there be perks? A) No, there will not be any perks while I'm in charge of the brand. Related Links *ISB RAW *ISB WrestleMania *M_uNiT2k5